<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symphony of Sympathetic Chaos by Yuderu_Takanoburu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506560">Symphony of Sympathetic Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuderu_Takanoburu/pseuds/Yuderu_Takanoburu'>Yuderu_Takanoburu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Personal Growth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuderu_Takanoburu/pseuds/Yuderu_Takanoburu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>So after lurking around on the site for a while and seeing what it has to offer, I’ve decided to contributing to the works this fandom has to offer by posting... a revision of a story I posted on Fanfiction.net. Yes, this story concept is technically native to that site, but I eventually ditched it due to a combination of time constraints, my own laziness and me realizing that I was really crappy at actually making a decent plot.</p><p>There are a couple of things I want to note. First, I might have gotten better at making stories, but I’m still suck at writing them down, so any constructive criticism on my technique would be greatly appreciated. Secondly, like I mentioned earlier I am quite slothful, so don’t be surprised if I take multiple months to make a new update. Finally, I don’t mind people guessing where the story is going to head next, and am not above dropping hints on that topic. So, if you have an idea on where you think it’s leading, by all means put it in the comments.</p><p>That’s about everything I wanted to say, so I shall go and hope you continue your life’s, wonderful or the opposite. Ciao.</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue:Scent of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Forest of Magic wasn’t exactly known for being calm. In fact, it was arguably one of Gensokyo’s more hostile areas. Yet at this current point in time, it felt... dangerously serene.</p><p>However, that serenity would soon be broken by the sound of heavy footfalls permeating throughout the forest, which was soon coupled with panicked exhausted breathing, all coming from a feminine figure who was darting between the trees. Behind her was a trail of blood marking her path, unobscured. She knew it wouldn’t help to try. All that mattered was getting to her destination.</p><p>She soon hopped into one of the trees, both to take a breather and to see the distance to her goal. From her vantage point, she could tell she was nearing the edge of the forest. “Not much farther.” the figure mumbled to herself.</p><p>After a few minutes, she hopped back down the tree, making her crimson hair briefly visible, before continuing on her way, not stopping to take a rest.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, in a separate part of the forest, Marisa was currently flying through the treetops looking for mushrooms to power her magic and shooting any fairies that got in her way. An ordinary day for the Ordinary Magician.</p><p>However, as time went on, Marisa noticed the fairies she was encountering held several oddities. The fact that none were native to the forest wouldn’t be strange on it’s own, she’s met wandering fairies before. Nor would their sheer number, it would just be a sign an incident was happening. It’s both of these attributes combined that got her scratching her head.</p><p>The most unusual thing though, was easily their extreme aggression. Now, Marisa would be one of the first to admit fairies had a bad habit of chucking tactics into the recesses of a reclusive hyperspace in their brains. However, it was usually far more playful and childish. What they were displaying today was a seemingly unending ferocity.</p><p>Marisa decided to investigate what was going on while she continued her harvest, and was rewarded when she was picking some of her favorites and heard a familiar voice nearby. “You really think anyone is going to believe that.”</p><p>‘<em>That was Wriggle’s voice. What the hell is she talkin’ about?’ </em>She quickly picks up a response from Rumia. “We’ve got to try at least. There’s no way we can snap them out of it ourselves.”</p><p>Wriggle seemed to voice concerns at this. “In case you haven’t noticed it isn’t just <strong>our</strong> friends that have been afflicted. Everyone seems to have gained a degree of crazy from whatever’s going around. We’re hiding here because this is one of the few places that hasn’t been affected.”</p><p>Marisa raised an eyebrow. ‘<em>Hasn’t been affected. People going insane. What is she talking about?’</em> At this point she had gotten too curious at this, so she went back home to drop of her hoard so she could fully begin her investigation.</p>
<hr/><p>Within the walls of the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu was starting to get worried. Her day had gone normally thus far, yet ironically that was exactly what worried her.</p><p>Reimu’s intuition was second to none within Gensokyo’s walls and it was currently screaming that there was a major crisis underway. Annoying, considering the Lunar Capitals invasion of Gensokyo had only happened a week prior.</p><p>’<em>After I’m done with my chores I’m going to head outside and look around. I need to figure out what’s going on out there.’</em></p><p>Once she did finish however, she heard a knock on the door, which met her with a horrifying surprise on the other side.</p><p>“Hey, you mind if I stay and rest for a bit?” Hong Meiling looked like a wreck, her clothes were torn in a hole bunch of places, and despite her regeneration, she was still bleeding pretty badly in a couple of spots, staining her uniform in a deep red. She also looked physically exhausted, suggesting she had run all the way. If the trail of blood behind her wasn’t enough indication.</p><p>But that didn’t make sense. Why run all the way here when she could just fly? Was she trying to hide from something?</p><p>Reimu ended up responding with, “Fine, but you better explain what’s happening here.” Meiling simply nodded and went inside.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course, the entire situation so far didn’t go completely unnoticed. Within Mayohiga’s boundaries there was a certain group of observers watching everything from afar.</p><p>”My, who could possibly have made this place’s inhabitants so barbaric. I’m tempted to revel in this chaos myself.” Yukari said in her typical disturbingly cheery tone.</p><p>Ran quickly, but politely rejected that idea. “If you did do that, I don’t think there would be a Gensokyo left.” Yukari merely giggled at this. “You’re right, that wouldn’t exactly be within my best interests.”</p><p>She turns back to the gap she was using to spy on the situation. “Still, this is a surprise. Whoever did this was great at covering their tracks. I don’t have much of a clue to go on.”</p><p>Ran was about to ask a question when the sage interuppted. “Save it. We’re going to observe for now. It’s not like we haven’t been in the dark before. The others should be able to handle it.</p>
<hr/><p>While the Youkai Sage was observing peacefully from her home, it was a different story at the Moriya Shrine.</p><p>Suwako could hear and feel the tengu fighting further down. There was no grace or honor in their combat. It was just raw power and ferality.</p><p>It wasn’t her issue. She had a more immediate problem to deal with.</p><p>“Hey Suwako, what should we do with her?” It was clear from her tone that Sanae was barely keeping herself together. It was obvious why.</p><p>When the manic attacks hit the mountain, Suwako had amazingly managed to avoid any effects, and had quickly used her power to make sure her maiden... stayed sane for lack of a better term.</p><p>Kanako wasn’t so lucky.</p><p>The scene was still replaying in her head. Her eyes glazing over with a bloodthirsty aggression, her muscles starting to twitch rapidly. The throaty growl her throat had released.</p><p>It didn’t take long for a brutal fight to break out, and they thankfully managed to knock her unconscious before she could cause any lasting damage.</p><p>But Sanae was right. What <strong>should</strong> they do with her for the moment. And how do they progress from there.</p><p>It didn’t take long for a solution to come to her head. “You have any miracles that could make materials unbreakable.” She nodded her head in response.</p><p>“Then I need you to restrain her for the time being. I’m going to investigate what’s causing this.” Sanae looked like she was about to object, before remembering Kanako’s current state and reluctantly responding with an “Alright” before getting to work.</p><p>Suwako flew off afterwards. As much as she didn’t want to leave Sanae alone during this, she wouldn’t be able to take whatever this on with only half her effective power. Besides, she could likely use her miracles to hide if someone else afflicted with these manic attacks came knocking.</p><p>Upon getting out the door, she quickly noticed some sort of bone-chilling magic permeating the air. “That must be what’s causing all of this.” After looking for a bit, she quickly flew towards what she believed to be the source.</p><p>The Bamboo Forest of the Lost.</p>
<hr/><p>Darkened by shadow, yet illuminated inside a scarlet red light, was a figure standing near a series of large containers, observing her handiwork.</p><p>”It seems everything is going according to plan.” The figure, clearly feminine, made a smirk, before walking away from the area, showing her brilliant emerald-green eyes. “I better get ready to welcome my guests.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So after lurking around on the site for a while and seeing what it has to offer, I’ve decided to contributing to the works this fandom has to offer by posting... a revision of a story I posted on Fanfiction.net. Yes, this story concept is technically native to that site, but I eventually ditched it due to a combination of time constraints, my own laziness and me realizing that I was really crappy at actually making a decent plot.</p><p>There are a couple of things I want to note. First, I might have gotten better at making stories, but I’m still suck at writing them down, so any constructive criticism on my technique would be greatly appreciated. Secondly, like I mentioned earlier I am quite slothful, so don’t be surprised if I take multiple months to make a new update. Finally, I don’t mind people guessing where the story is going to head next, and am not above dropping hints on that topic. So, if you have an idea on where you think it’s leading, by all means put it in the comments.</p><p>That’s about everything I wanted to say, so I shall go and hope you continue your life’s, wonderful or the opposite. Ciao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Corruptive Reemergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inside of the Hakurei Shrine was... cozier than Meiling was expecting. While she hadn’t seen the main atelier yet, the main room was simple. It had a small kotatsu in the center and some zaisu off to the side, one of which she was currently sitting on. In fact, if it weren’t for the zaisu, it would probably feel like a dining room to the gatekeeper, a notion further enforced by the fact that there was a daidokoro visible from her position.</p><p>Not that she was currently able to see it due to Reimu blocking her view. Meiling could see the maiden looked somewhat off-put. Her face held clear sternness, but her eyes betrayed her curiosity. Her posture seemed irritated at her presence, yet held concern that was born from her fading injuries.</p><p>Reimu crossed her arms, shifting her position slightly in the meantime, before speaking. “Well, are you going to explain what happened?” Meiling sighed. Admittedly, she had expected this, but ultimately obliged all the same. She had to tell someone the state of the mansion.</p><hr/><p>As Meiling’s story winded to a close, Reimu grew very tempted to chuck one of her yin-yang orbs into the wall, well-being of her shrine be damned. ‘<em>I <strong>knew </strong>something was off</em><em>.</em>’</p><p>With what she could tell from Meiling’s anecdote, it seemed the entire Scarlet Devil Mansion had fallen under a series of manic attacks, for lack of a better term. Her first encouter with these ended with a close call courtesy of Sakuya, leading to her fleeing the vicinity soon after. In fact, she’d deliberately run through the forest, hoping to use the trees as a shield in case they caught up.</p><p>The next move couldn’t be more obvious. “Let’s split up and investigate for the culprit individually. This could extend much farther than we’re aware, and frankly, if the entire mansion has fallen under whatever spell this is, then this needs to be stopped as soon as possible.” Reimu turned around before continuing. “I’ll check around the Forest of Magic and Youkai Mountain. Marisa’s likely running her own investigation by this point. I can only hope she’s found something of note.” Meiling stood up and responded, “Then I’ll check the opposite direction. Human Village and Bamboo Forest.” Reimu nodded in acknowledgment, before both flew of in search of the perpetrator.</p><hr/><p>The witch mentioned earlier had just exited her house, haul of mushrooms stashed away, and flying towards Alice’s house in the hopes of getting information. After all, if their word was true(which was unusually likely, given who it came from), then it seemed somewhat similar to Alice’s own magic. Even if she doesn’t know the culprit, she likely going to be of major help gathering information.</p><p>After dealing with multiple fairy attacks(consisting of ones she’s now convinced came from outside the forest), she eventually landed in Alice’s lawn, which had the noticeable addition of a life-sized fairy figurine made out of string, with the eyes being giant beads, in a crucified position. Complete with strawberry jam to emulate blood.</p><p>Marisa sighed in resignation. She knew Alice did this periodically, and the one time Marisa asked her about it, she said it was to show her craftsmanship. ‘<em>I still think she needs to go out more.</em>’</p><p>As she approached the door, she noticed Suwako flying above the forest, something the witch quirked an eyebrow at, but soon decided she didn’t want to get involved in. Marisa then knocked the door, with Alice soon answering.</p><p>”Oh, I didn’t expect it to be you. Being polite isn’t your usual style.” Marisa rolled her eyes at the statement, though they never lost their energy. “I just felt it would be more practical given the current situation.” She then made a brief glance to her left. “I see you haven’t lost your luster when sending messages.”</p><p>Alice’s eyes gained a slightly crazed look at this statement. “Oh yes, I do agree it’s one of my better presentations, though it did take a while to find the ingredients.” She quickly composed herself before motioning a hand behind her, deliberately adding a theatrical flair. “Come inside. I assume we have much to discuss.”</p><p>Marisa quickly made herself at home for the brief duration before asking, “Considering your current attitude, I doubt you have any idea what’s going on outside.” Alice smiled cheekily at this. “You know I don’t go out much, so would you care to enlighten me?” Marisa did just that.</p><hr/><p>After Kanako’s earlier “fit”, Suwako had gotten very miffed at whoever was doing this. She was almost expecting, and very much hoping, to find some sort of grand settlement hidden within the stalks she was flying through, occupied by a whole bunch of weak youkai she could use to blow off some steam(that, you know, wasn’t Eientei) before facing the culprit.</p><p>What she got instead was a random woman, looking up at her, standing in the middle of a clearing. Definitely not standard procedure.</p><p>She landed in front of the woman before getting a closer look, and the first thing that stuck out to her was her height. If Suwako had to guess, she stood at around 175 centimeters, a couple taller than her companion goddess. Her clothes definitely seemed more modern than most in Gensokyo, with a scarlet red tuxedo and matching tie, alongside a white undershirt and black dress pants, her hands stuffed into it’s pockets. Her hair was straight and as black as a midnight sky, going all the way down to her calves, and her emerald green eyes were expressionless, but held clear intelligence.</p><p>Suwako could tell from a glance she was a youkai, but as for her strength... that was harder to truly determine. It almost seemed... malleable, as strange as it was.</p><p>”Are you the one behind this incident?” It didn’t take long for Suwako to ask that question, and the woman merely shrugged her shoulders in response before replying, “What of it?” The mountain goddess had to admit she was at least honest about her actions. Her tone was deathly serious, almost robotic, yet still carried a hint of coyness at the question.</p><p>She looked around briefly before realizing that, if her topography of the forest was accurate, Eientei was actually close by. So she gestured her head towards what she thought was it’s general direction while asking, “Are you affiliated with them?”</p><p>Apparently she was either pretty close, or she understood what she was referring to either way, because the woman let out a small giggle. “Please, if I was allied with that ignorant sage, I doubt I’d be doing what I am now.” Suwako conceded that she had a point, but filed the remark she made for later.</p><p>The mountain goddess tensed her muscles slightly before saying with a hint of playfulness, “You know I just realized we haven’t introduced ourselves.” The woman cut her off before she could continue. “I already know who you are, Suwako. It certainly seems the old really does make way for the new. I do respect your companion goddesses ambition, however.” She took her hands out of her pockets while proceeding. “You’re right though I haven’t exactly had the best manners. Please, call me Xhi.” A slight surprise surfaced on the goddesses face, surprise which Xhi responded to. “It seems you’ve heard of me.”</p><p>She did recognize that name.</p><p>The leader of a clan of ninjas that had suddenly risen into prominence and had just as quickly fallen from it, Xhi led multiple successful heists of rather advanced artifacts for a couple of decades, causing her to become the talk of all sorts of rumors. Several beings of the mythical world actually searched for her during that time frame, and while most were doing it for their own benefit, a lot of the stronger ones participating truly understood the potential danger she held.</p><p>Suwako looked for this very reason, hoping to nip her in the bud before she became an issue, though Kanako didn’t join due to her being more focused on their system of gaining faith. Kasen had joined however, so they definitely weren’t lacking in firepower for the task.</p><p>Eventually, the heists just stopped with absolutely no warning, and though the public gained a feeling of relief, the beings searching weren’t going to be satisfied until they found out who caught her. Needless to say, they were both surprised and slightly angry when they found out that Xhi had remained elusive despite everyone’s best efforts, and they eventually determined she just died of natural causes.</p><p>If the fact she was standing face to face with her was any indication, that assumption has been rendered void. Suwako almost smirked at the circumstances. “To think, for the ministry knows how long you’ve been right under my nose.”</p><p>Suwako ended the exchange there, launching herself forward before literally kicking a chunk of earth in Xhi’s direction, who responded by skewering it with multiple blood spikes before extending them towards the goddess. She flew backwards, dodging them fluidly before rushing towards her opponent rings in hand. Once she got close enough Suwako made a couple of swipes, but Xhi reacted a lot quicker than she was expecting, dodging her attempts before... liquifying herself?</p><p>Suwako, surprised, starts looking for Xhi, never letting her guard wither in the meantime. After a few seconds, she noticed and dodged a projectile that came from behind, turning around in the process. It took a bit for her to realize that said projectile was a splinter from the rock that was embedded in the spikes earlier. And blood was coming out of the generated indentation.</p><p>It didn’t take Suwako long to realize that Xhi, who was currently inside the rock, had used some sort of concussive force to launch the fragment as a projectile. And she was about to use the literal opening she gained to unleash a bombardment of attacks.</p><p>’<em>Touché, you bloody criminal.’ </em>Shards of crystallized blood were then launched in her direction, quickly forcing Suwako on the defensive. She was able to dodge them competently, however wasn’t going to drop her guard in case of another surprise.</p><p>Sure enough, the shards started exploding.</p><p>After panicking a bit due to the revelation that the shards were effectively grenades, Suwako realized she had an opening. She immediately jumped upwards and, when the explosions reached her, summoned a boulder underneath the goddess before utilizing their force to hurl herself in Xhi’s direction. After doing a couple of midair front flips she destroys the rock with an axe kick, only to find Xhi had already left it before hand and that the blood spikes were now glowing.</p><p>With no time to dodge, Suwako instead opted for erecting a barrier of earth around herself. Once the explosion hit, her shield shattered like wet tissue paper, and the debris that generated ended up blocking her vision.</p><p>Suwako had to hold back a hiss. Even with her impromptu defenses, that explosion <strong>hurt</strong>. ‘<em>This is going to be a tougher fight than I was expecting.</em>’ The goddess checked her injuries and sighed in slight relief. Quite a few bruises around her body, but they were generally small and she thankfully wasn’t bleeding anywhere. As the smoke started clearing she noticed Xhi’s figure still standing across from her, tense yet unmoving. ‘<em>Weird, I’d have thought she’d attack me while the smoke was up.</em>’</p><p>Suwako shook her head. No time to wonder about that, Xhi needed to be put down. Suwako sped forward for another assault, conjuring 2 more chunks of earth which she threw at Xhi before summoning a typical magic bullet. Xhi responded by bringing blood tendrils out of the ground which broke the small boulders apart before combining them to form a shield.</p><p>However, Suwako never intended to use the bullet as an attack. Once it hit the shield, she used the force behind said bullet to launch herself to the bamboo stalk behind Xhi. Landing on it feet first, she kicked off it while pulling out her rings, slashing them in an x motion. Unfortunately, Xhi saw this coming, and turned on her heel before jumping through the blood shield, shattering it while causing Suwako’s attack to hit the ground, leaving an indentation.</p><p>Xhi solidified the pieces of the shield into small pellets which she launched at Suwako in waves. She dodged the pellets to the best of her ability, but her prior injuries were hindering her movement slightly, so she was soon forced to start countering with her own projectiles. The fact that these pellets exploded on contact didn’t help matters.</p><p>’<em>Dammit, I won’t be able to fight much longer.</em>’ Suwako looked around for a way to win quickly, before her mind wandered to how she got the injuries in the first place. ‘<em>Huh... now there’s an idea.</em>’</p><p>Xhi launched the final wave of explosives, and Suwako created a massive wall of earth in response, which shattered upon impact, creating smoke on her side of the field.</p><p>A couple moments of silence pass... before multiple shards of earth flew out of the smoke in Xhi’s direction. Xhi moves her hand behind her in an underhand tossing position, before swiftly moving it upwards, ejecting a wave of bloodlike energy, destroying the shards in one fell swoop, then turning around and moving backwards, dodging a surprise attack from Suwako, who had used the shards as a distraction to get close.</p><p>Xhi decided to leave a surprise of her own in response. Without warning a final blood spike emerged from the ground piercing through the entirety of Suwako’s shoulder.</p><p>”<strong>KYAAAAHHHH</strong>!” Suwako couldn’t hold back the pain this time, and shrieked loudly before the spike dissipated. She dropped her rings, grabbing her shoulder with her left hand out of instinct, arm going limp.</p><p>The goddess could feel the blood staining her sleeve rapidly, pooling across her hand. Suwako begrudgingly accepted the fact that she was out of her league, and with her newest injury she’d just be giving her opponent more ammo. She quickly grabbed her rings with the hand that was available before flying off in a hasty retreat.</p><hr/><p>Of course the fight wasn’t without spectators. Yukari had seen the struggle from the sidelines, and despite Suwako’s loss, she was smirking. Already her mind was churning on how to utilize Xhi’s abilities to her own ends once she was defeated. It certainly wouldn’t be easy, but given the right push, anyone could fall to your whims.</p><p>All she needed to do was figure out what made Xhi tick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>